YoYoFargo String
About YoYoFargo was created to provide high quality yoyo strings to the general consumer at a reasonable price. Strings are tested before put into production. # Strings must be able to withstand oils, dirt, and substances that come into contact with it through standard use. # Strings must be able to perform fairly in above conditions. # Strings must be niched to at least one style of play, yet still be able to perform fairly in others. History June 2006 *Not satisfied with the current strings on the market, YoYoFargo embarks on his mission to produce an "uber yo-yo string". *String produced out of cotton-wrapped polyester. 1x10 **Named High-Tensions because of their nice tension-neutral zone. *String produced out of standard polyester. 1x12 **Named Light & Fluffies due to their appearance. July 2006 *String produced out of nylon fiber **Named Flamingo String because of the flamingo-pink color. *String produced out of rayon fiber **Named Rayon-Slicks because of the smooth feel of the string. August 2006 *String produced out of Kevlar fiber **Remains unnamed. It is unclear if it will continue to be produced by a certain manufacturer. *String produced out of monofilament nylon. 1x10 ** Named Rigid Minis because of the rigidity of the string, and the fact that their spin-to-shrink ratio is so high that the first batch ended up being merely 3 feet. *YoYoFargo announces his research on a certain web-board. **Interest seems to be... meh... not so great. However, big names contact him, and he contacts big names. *A beta pack is sent to the good folks at Infinite Illusions. **YoYoFargo starts discussing a demo run of a certain yoyo string with Infinite Illusions. September 2006 *A demo run of Rayon Slicks (125 packs of two) released to Infinite Illusions. **An interest base is formed. *YoYoFargo realizes the flaw in his mission. There can be no "uber string". Strings must be niched. *String produced out of Bonded Nylon 1x10 **String idea tossed when it becomes realized they leave a rash. String doesn't even get to beta testers. *String produced out of Bonded Polyester 1x12 **String remains unnamed. ***A certain material manufacturer drops almost half their product line. *Rigid Minis removed from a possible production line. *A beta pack is sent to Joe and AJ at YoYoRadio and a small review of his strings at the time are documented on an episode of YoYos Coast to Coast. October - December 2006 *YoYoFargo steps out of producing strings for a while *Material for Flamingo strings goes out of production. **New similar material is found, and the name changes to Bungee strings. *Focus is aimed towards optimizing his current lineup, and "lab work". January 2007 - May 2007 *Recipes for over 20 types of string have been produced and optimized. *YoYoFargo writes this wiki page May 2007 - present *YoYoFargo steps out of string again for a while. *YoYoFargo starts focusing on performing (yoyoing) for The Smile Train Charity organization. *YoYoFargo publicly announces that a release is going to be soon. (announced in July 2008) Beta Testers If you've tried YoYoFargo strings, go ahead and add your name below. Leave a comment if you wish. *Randy Jansen *Rick Blaine *Sarah Jones *Shawn Fumo *Jake Bullock *Keith "Skip" Mitton *Austin Hagerman *Charles Manson *The bassist from Skit Row *Sting *Max Bemis Tester Comments Bungee string is quite possibly the most unique and inexplicable yoyo string to date. A bit thick but very bouncy (obviously), and enjoyable to throw. It has about 3 or so inches of expansion on any given throw. Not a string you would use in a contest, but definitely something to play with, and try and make new tricks off of. ---- If you would like to beta YoYoFargo Strings, go ahead and shoot me an email with the words "String Beta" in the subject line. mailto:avidthrows@gmail.com Initially, only 2 strings are sent. If you write a review, more will come. More is always a good thing. ;)